1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a seal structure used in the display panel and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional process of fabricating a display panel, a cell process including the steps of forming an alignment layer, coating a seal, injecting the liquid crystal, etc., is usually used. However, during the process of injecting the liquid crystal, peripheral electrodes of the display panel usually have residual liquid crystal thereon due to the capillarity such that the completed display panel has poor quality. Furthermore, in order to prevent the electrodes from being contaminated, a subsequent clean process is still necessary after the liquid crystal is injected. As a result, it will consume material for cleanness and manpower. And during the cell test process, the electrodes may operate badly due to the contamination. Thus, some physical work would be necessary to sweep the electrodes and the electrodes could be damaged. Moreover, the capillarity causing the liquid crystal to be left at the outer side of the seal also makes a waste of the liquid crystal.